


His messed up life

by Dragonloverr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Super AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonloverr/pseuds/Dragonloverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup had more secrets then then there are stars in the sky, which only a few people know. His life was a mess because every time he found the light at the end of the tunnel it got closed off and he was trapped in a dark place once again. Hiccup doesn't believe in happy ever afters anymore. He understands to gain something you must first give up something. But is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waging war

The year was 2048. It's been eighteen years since Hiccup was brought into this world and has come to realize how cruel it is. For almost eighteen years he sat and watched as his family was torn apart and the world crumbled.

Humankind had discovered so much more than they could have dreamed. So many questions were answered as they advanced their technology and knowledge. Those flying cars you dreamed about as kids were no surprise now, though they still don't use them. It had something to do about crashes being more deadly. Truthfully, it really was a disaster waiting to happen.

The most revolutionary finding mankind has encountered was life on other planets. Their spacecrafts were amazingly advanced and equipped to travel long distances. They had discovered and claimed new planets that held unimaginable new resources. Then they made a huge mistake.

It started out as sending a spaceship to a planet they haven't yet explored called Oblivion. It was ironic as they soon found out just how painfully unaware they were of this planet and its inhabitants. The spacecraft Lunar 11 was the first of many spacecrafts to go missing. Unknowingly when they had traveled to outer space they pissed something off.

That is when it happened. Twenty five years age a single spacecraft made it back. Humans couldn't figure out why at first, then they realized that the inhabitants of Oblivion needed something to follow so they could get to Earth. They would later be called Titans. They were alien life forms the size of mountains with ungodly powers. They towered over any skyscraper and looked like giant stone machines. Their eyes were just lifeless black holes in their face watching and studying us.

After they first landed humans knew war was unavoidable. Some argued that maybe they have just been curious and wanted to communicate, but after the first few thousand lives were taken those arguments were silenced. These mighty creatures made up in power what they lacked in numbers. Two came to Earth for the invasion since humans weren't seen as a threat, but just like space travel their weapons have advanced.

The extraterrestrial war, as they came to call it, lasted twelve years. It was described as twelve years in hell. Of course the humans weren't informed that Titans explode when they die of natural causes. 

The first Titan was killed during the ninth year of the war. It's corpse lies at the bottom of the Indian Ocean. The second one was harder to kill. It ended up dying on its own, which was probably the worst part of the whole encounter with them. As much as humans wanted it dead this outcome never occurred to them. When its last breath was taken, it exploded and disputed its power among the closest and most worthy people it could find. Those people gained superhuman powers and were called Superiors. Frankly, they were mostly assholes.

Not everyone who was hit was out to take over the world or destroy it. Some were nice people who were tainted by the power and others were nice and tried to use their powers for good. Those kind of people were viewed as pushovers and were commonly taken out by other, stronger Superiors. People have viewed the world as a dark and scary place from then on.

Thirteen years ago The Resistance was formed. They were humans who dedicated their lives to killing each and every Superior out there because to them the war wasn't over it just flipped to a new chapter. They didn't care if you were a sweet young six year old child or a nasty ninety year old, if you were a Superior you died.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III didn't believe in a lot of things anymore. When everything you hold close is taken away from you in a blink of an eye you tend to not believe much. Out of everything in his crappy life that he lived on this crappy world he believed in only two things. 

The first was The Resistance. He believed that one day they would take out every Superior and the world would be at peace. Hiccup always dreamed of joining but they were very... exclusive. They found out things about people before those people found out themselves. They have spies and resources everywhere. Some, Hiccup included, held hope that they might even be able to take down Drago. He was one of those people who was relatively close to the Titan when it exploded so he got more power than most. It was amazing how no one seemed to even bother to stand up to him. Other Superiors just chose allegiance instead of fighting. Drago was unlike the other idiots who were Superiors. He didn't give himself a ridiculous name because he was smart. He was clever, powerful, and had the world wrapped around his finger.

The second thing Hiccup put his belief in was family. He believed family was stronger than anything else. That is what his mother always said in letters anyway. When he was old enough to read he would sit and read the letters over and over. They gave him a sense of familiarity, like she was still there. In every letter she spoke of how all of them had to stay together. That didn't happen though, eventually his once perfect family fell apart. The reason for that was one simple word, Superiors.

Superiors were classified in many different ways. First, they broke off into power classes: Mental, physical, elemental, transportation, biological, and Miscellaneous. Then it went to power level, which ranged from zero to six. Six meaning most powerful and zero meaning least. Finally, they were classified into damage invulnerability which ranged from one to three. Three meaning they can take a lot of damage and one meaning they can only take a little damage before giving in to dying. These classes were made to help humans better understand a Superior.

Drago was in the Biological class. His main power was animal manipulation which as it suggests makes him control animals. He also has a secondary power like most high ranked Superiors. It was super strength, a physical class power. He is a level six in power level and a class three in damage invulnerability. So in short, he was the cause of many nightmares. 

At first people weren't afraid of him, Hiccup included. Then they came to realize that humans are animals. Drago could control humans and make them kill their best friend, wife, child, or sibling. It didn't matter who you were if he wanted you dead you were dead. Hiccup's father was one of those people he wanted dead. Why? Hiccup had no idea. He would like to know, but sadly Drago wasn't one to share his thoughts and reasons with others.

No one really knew of Hiccup's past except a few who were sworn to secrecy. Hiccup didn't have many friends and even fewer that he trusted. Astrid and Fishlegs were the two people he really trusted in this messed up world, the twins, Ruff and Tuff, were good if you needed a favor, preferably one that involves explosions, and Snotlout was his asshole cousin who knew of his past and a few other secrets. These people were his inner circle. When he was in trouble he went to them because they had his back

Hiccup's life revolved around Superiors and The Resistance. He knew a lot about them. He had note sheets on every Superior and Resistance member he knew of. He didn't own the world, but he knew how it worked. He knew who was where and who was in charge of whom. Hiccup may not be in charge of you but he knows your secrets and your past. Hiccup Haddock was someone to be feared, people just didn't know that yet, unless you got on his bad side. 

Hiccup only had one objective in life. Truthfully, it's all he lives for. He has friends and some distant family, but he was still disconnected with the world. Living, if you could still call it that, would only be a necessity if Drago dies. You don't just simply live in this world, no you survive. This isn't a game its life, where the weak are killed and the strong are hunted. This was a lot of things, like terrible, horrible, a wasteland of despair, but this was also home. Hiccup understood this and was ready to protect it with his life. He just didn't interpret how many others would have to die in the process.


	2. Jump or shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really surprised I updated this on the day I wanted. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up for anyone who cares! Hope you like it!

January 1, 2048 12:01 am

Hiccup stood in the silent dark alley as he stared across the street at the mansion. His eyes filled with hatred as they landed a guy who was obviously drunkly flirting with a girl on the balcony. Hiccup's hand unconsciously slid down to his waist where he could feel the handle of his loaded gun. The gun wasn't going to kill the guy, but it would slow down his escape. No, Hiccup already knows how to kill this Superior. 

He waits a few more minutes before the girl leaves the man alone. Mourning the loss of a potential bed warmer, the man leans on the balcony and takes a sip of his drink. Hiccup knows he is wasted because this man gets wasted every year when he throws his New Years party. This is the only year where his celebration will get cut short. 

Hiccup watches the man for any sign or hint of leaving his spot. Once he was positive the man was there to stay he reached into the brown satchel on the ground and pulled out a file. He spared one more look at the man before he opened his file. He fetched his special flashlight from his pocket and read.

Name: The Butcher

Power classes: Miscellaneous (laser eyes)

Power level: 6

Damage intake: 2

Kills: 10,846

Notes:  
\- Thinks highly of himself and is almost never on guard  
\- Tends to kill for fun or party when bored  
\- Hardest to hit with regular weapons

Weakness: smoke

Diagnosis: extremely dangerous, kill on sight.

Hiccup closet the file and turns the flashlight off. After putting them both back, he straightened up and got to work. He pulled his hood over his head as he crossed the road. Keeping his head down to not draw attention to himself, he set his plan into action. 

He approached the back of the house where he knew the main vent would be. Quietly and quickly, he ran to the vent, sparing a few glances at The Butcher. He went over to a bush and pulled his previously placed tools out.

He looked down at the smoke machine and matches. His plan was relatively simple. He would put the smoke machine on a timer and go into the party. Once he was in he would lock Butcher in his room and set a fire outside the door. The smoke should go off by then and it would weaken him to make an escape less likely. When you add the smoke from the fire Butcher would be totally helpless and will burn to death or be shot if he try's to jump off the balcony.

Hiccup carried the smoke machine over to the vent and set the timer to 20 minutes. His hand flinched as he heard a scream come from the house. 'Make that 30 minutes' he thought irritatedly. His hand was about to touch the turner when another scream was heard.

"It's the Resistance!" A random male yelled. Hiccup gave a sigh to himself as he looked at the twenty minute timer.

"Better make it fifty." He muttered to himself. Don't get him wrong, he loves the Resistance and all they do, but sometimes they just get in the way. He turned it to thirty before a third scream cried out, this time closer. He stood and left the timer at Thirty as he decided to just make this quick.

Turning the corner to the front of the house, Hiccup was thrown back by an explosion. He grumbled to himself as he stood and dusted himself off. He squinted through the smoke to see a group of people quickly entering the building.

"Damn it." He mutters to himself as he follows them. He ran up the stairs and managed not to trip. His lungs were assaulted by smoke as soon as his feet cross the threshold of the mansion. He coughed and sputtered, but continued on into the house seemingly unfazed.

Hiccup knew were The Butcher was, so he just had to make it there befor-. 

He turned to the Butcher's bedroom door to see two men standing guard. He knew their names were Hookfang and Eugene, resistance members. Quickly, he hid behind the wall and cursed, they had found his target. The men were about twice his size, but he was prepared for anything. 

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, he pulled out a small silver cylinder and rolled it over to the two men. They looked startled at the random object before their expressions switched to confused. Before either man could process what was happening, gas came out of the cylinder and the two men were out cold. 

Hiccup smiled as he watched his new plan unfold. He ran over to where the two guards were lying and peeked inside the room. He saw three more resistance members surrounding The Butcher. The Butcher was on edge due to the small about of smoke from the explosion slightly weakening him. he looked ready to attack. 

Quickly he moved the men to a safe distance before looking into the room again. Hiccup smiled again as he looked to the vent right below Butcher's feet that was releasing the smoke. 'Time's up' he thought as he pulled the matches out of his back pocket. He lit one and threw it to the bottom of the wooden door before running in.

Four heads turned to him as he made his entrance, they were all calculating him. He loved this part truly. They wanted to see if he was a threat or not, well he certainly is, but they don't have to know that just yet. He smiled widely at them all, like this situation was no big deal. He saw his smile made a white haired male's face go from analyzing to outright confused. He internally laughed as the others expressions then mirrored the man's.

"Hi! You must all be wondering what I'm doing here and why I'm not scared shitless!" He said happily as he made his way closer to the group. He saw a flash of silver as one girl pulled out her gun. That made him stop, but his smile never faltered. He moved a stool behind him with one foot as he continued.

"Anyway, I'm here to make sure I don't end up killing like three innocent people! So we should go shouldn't we?" He said as he tackled the three resistance members to the ground, effectively knocking the gun away. After his little football session he stood and dodged the lasers that were shot at him. Wincing, he looked down at his shoulder was a cut was. He made eye contact with The Butcher before he kicked him in the chest. The man was all flailing limbs as his ankles came in contact with the footstool. He tripped and landed in the fire were smoke consumed him. Hiccup quickly walked over to the now limp body and checked for a pulse.

Done with his work, Hiccup approached the balcony and stood on the ledge. He was about the jump down, but stopped. He heard the sound of loading a gun and turned to see the a redhead who he tackled. He smiled at her again before putting his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this princess, but today isn't the day you can shoot me. I mean, if you really want to, you could, but I think getting those two and the two outside the door out of here is more important. Good luck and bye." With that he jump backwards off the balcony. His flight suit caught in the wind and helped him glide down. Though, due to it not being fully perfected it malfunctioned.. He landed in a bush with a "ow" before scrambling out and running. He saw the female along with a man on the balcony watching his escape as the other man held the two injured lookouts.

He continued to run until the tall, luxurious buildings turned to old worn down houses. He took a few wrong turns in case he was still being followed, he knew this place like the back of his hand. When he was positive he lost them he turned into his street. His pace turned sluggish as he approached his house.

He remembered the days when his family was rich and whole. He remembered when he didn't have a care in the world. Now, though he lives in a death trap with no family left except a few distant relatives. The only thing he didn't have to worry about, but still did, was probably tens of millions of miles away. His one true worry is something he doesn't like to speak of much. 

With a sigh to where his thoughts were going, Hiccup grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened his door. He dragged his feet all the way into his bedroom and flopped on his bed. Apparently running across town can tire someone out. 

He didn't bother to change his clothes as he got comfy and drifted off into a world that was sometimes even worse than the one he lives in. The world faded black for a second before a new scene was brought forward. His surroundings were fuzzy with memory, but he recognized the place. 

"H-Hic I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean t-to" a young voice stuttered out. Hiccup flipped around to see a very blurry figure standing there staring at him. He felt something inside him tighten.

"I-It's okay-" 

"You d-did this! You're a monster! An abomination!" Another youthful voice rang out, cutting Hiccup off. He whirled back around and saw a young version of himself with teary eyes. He heard a gasp from the other child and looked over his shoulder.

"No, I-" the girl tried to argue, but it was no use. The young Hiccup was having none of it. The boy had an untamed fury in his eyes.

"Get out! Get out and as far away from me as possible! If you are even partially human, if you haven't been fully corrupted then use it to understand that I'm not safe if you stay here! I'll never be safe with an unnatural murderer like you!" The young boy basically shirked at the other child who was now full out crying, or that's what Hiccup believed the blurry liquid objects running down her cheeks meant. She stumbled out of the building and went far away, just like she was told.

"I'm sorry..., but it was for the best." The older Hiccup mumbled this before he turned to leave as well. He walked in the opposite direction of the young girl. When he reached the back door, he opened it and walked through only to wake up with a tear soaked face.

'I didn't mean to' a voice rang out in his head. He put his head in his hands and sighed at the thought of his nightmare. No, not a nightmare... a memory.


	3. Some unwelcome guests

January 2, 2048 5:30 am

*beep beep beep*

Hiccup groaned as light invaded his vision. He squinted at the alarm clock like it was the cause of all the worlds problems. Turning off the awful beeping contraption Hiccup got up. He didn't understand why his alarm clock decided to wake him from good dreams only, well his wasn't that good, but it was better then the memory he relived earlier last night.

He stood up and stretched with a yawn and headed to the kitchen. 'Why do you wake up so early! I want to sleep!' His head yelled at him which made him smirk and chuckle a little. He placed his mug under the coffee machine and pressed start. He grabbed a couple pieces of bread and stuck them into the toaster unconsciously. While the voice in his head grumbled about not being a morning person. 

Hiccup knew he wasn't normal in the least. His hobby of tracking and killing Superiors differs from most others hobbies. He sometimes had full on conversations in his head with a extremely annoying voice. Best of all though is that he was so bipolar, as people call him, that he can change emotion in a blink of an eye without any kind of trigger.

He stopped his mental assessment of himself when the coffee maker went off. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts before he took the coffee and toast to the kitchen table. He quickly buttered the toast and started to eat. His mind wondered back to last night. He was curious to see what the newspaper thought about this killing. They marked the last four as either accidents or as Resistance killings. Hiccup actually enjoyed their guessing, he liked how clueless they were. 

After eating his toast and finishing his coffee, Hiccup headed to the shower. He usually took showers right after his kills, but he was way to tired yesterday. He took a 20 minute shower and got dressed. He felt so sluggish this morning, it was a good thing he usually woke up earlier then he needed to. With another yawn Hiccup grabbed his backpack and left the house. He sent one more glance over his shoulder at the one floor building before he made his way to the bus stop.

He waved at a few of his neighbors and old friends on the way. His fake smile was plastered on his face to hide how tired he felt. His friends always asked why he faked a smile, but the answer was so simple. Tiredness would lead to attention, which leads to questions, and questions expect answers, and answers are never good.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was old, but in great condition. His father had gave it to him on his 5th birthday. The watch was one of the only things that he had to remember his father by. A small sad smile appeared on his face as he looked at it. It read 6:53 am, which meant it still worked. 

Hiccup looked down the road and gave a half hearted smirk. He saw the yellow death trap on wheels coming his way. It was exactly eight minutes late, but at least it showed up. With a squeaking of the breaks, the bus stopped in front of him. The doors opened to reveal a upset looking Mildew, the bus driver. Then again Mildew was always upset. Hiccup offered the guy a smile as he stepped onto the bus and walked to the back. 

He ignored everyone as he scanned the crowd for a signal face. The bus continued in its journey with a lurch that made Hiccup hold on to the seats with a death grip so he didn't fall over. He rolled his eyes at the old man and then continued to search the crowd. Hiccup's face lit up as his eyes landed on the blonde in the back of the bus holding the newest addition of the newspaper. A smirk came across the girls face when she knew she was spotted. He made his way over to the girl and slid into the seat with her.

"Well? Whose the killer this time?" Her smirk grew at the statement, but she never took her eyes off the paper. She continued to read the article she was in, but still responded.

"Well hello to you too Hiccup. My morning was fine thanks for asking." She said sarcastically to him as he deadpanned at her. He rolled his eyes and chucked a bit.

"Well hello Malady. How was your Morning." She smiled and nodded at him as if to say good job. She looked back as her newspaper and scanned the article of the recent Superior death.

"Good now that introductions are over, apparently The Resistance has stepped up there game and killed The Butcher. That's what the paper says though. I'm sure the real story is way better so please, do tell." She finally closed the paper and stared at him as if prompting him to talk. He did of course, he never was one to keep his mouth shut. He told her all about last night.

" I swear Astrid they don't even know anything about Superiors anymore. I'm pretty sure they were about to have a tea party!" Hiccup exclaimed after his story telling. Half way through the story they had gotten off the bus and into the school. He was now finishing up his story at his locker. He slammed it shut and stared at the girl as she began to talk.

"Your right, they need to step up their game. They need someone like you. Of course you do that whole I work alone thing so....." She trailed off at that. A hint if a smile played at her lips as she teased him. She always liked to play with that fact and make comments like 'forever alone'.

"It's better when you don't have to worry about someone else's life. I can't risk one of my friends getting hurt." Hiccup complained to her. He didn't have much to live for, but he could never put his friends in danger.

"I volunteer Ruffnut as tribute! She's perfect! No one would miss her and if you don't want to take her with you she could be a test dummy for your new experiments!" Tuffnut said as he and his twin walked up. He looked excited at the idea of his sister being a test dummy.

"Hey! You can't just give me away! Anyway, for this test dummy thing, will it include explosions? If it does then I'm in." Ruffnut said with an expression so serious Hiccup was about to hit his head against his locker. He saw Astrid tying to not laugh at them from the corner of his eye and he sighed. This was one of many reasons why he didn't like talking about these topics. His friends were just to willing to get hurt.

"Can I be the one who tests it on her?" Tuffnut asked. The twins then got into a fight on who would be able to hit the other more times with an invention while blindfolded. They were arguing about who would be blindfolded and who would be the thrower or the person things are being thrown at. Hiccup held his head as a headache started. He glared at Astrid, who found this hilarious.

"Someone's morning started out crappy." Fishlegs said as he approached the group with Snotlout. The two boys observed the scene in front of them. As soon as they heard Ruffnut was going to be the test dummy they flipped.

"You can't hurt Ruffnut!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. They then looked at each other and glared, which lead to an argument to who Ruffnut liked more. Hiccup sighed again before he grabbed his bag and left the school. It was way to early for any of that.

"Hey where do you think your going? Just gonna ditch?" Astrid asked as she fell into step with him. He glared at her before focusing ahead.

"If ditching means escaping that hell back there that you just started then yes, I'm ditching." He wasn't surprised when she continued to walk with him, humming slightly. Her good mood was almost annoying at the moment, but he just kept his mouth shut.

"So where are we going?" Astrid asked after a couple of minutes. Hiccup stopped in his place and realized he actually didn't have a destination in mind. He continued to walk straight after his short pause.

"My house." She lifted an eyebrow at him as a small playful smile worked its way onto her face. She looked forward again with a hop in her step that Hiccup didn't like. 

"You know any other guy and I would have hurt him for suggesting we go back to his place. It's a good thing we're just friends and I've known your gay for months now." Hiccup knew that if he was drinking something it would have been all over the side walk by now. He stared at his friend with an expression mixed between 'what the fuck' and 'how the hell'. Astrid had to hold back from laughing.

"You. What? How?" Hiccup sputtered out looking for answers. Astrid smirked at him as they turned the corner onto his road.

"Sorry, but your really obvious Hic. You checkout more guys then Fishlegs does library books." Astrid chuckled as her friend's face went bright red. He look like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. She looked ahead and squinted.

"I never thought I was that obvious I mean-"hiccup rambled totally oblivious to how uneasy the girl next to him got.

"Hic." Astrid said trying to get his attention. He ignored her and continued to ramble.

"Who found out first? Was it you-" He had a contemplating look on as he tried to answer his own question.

"Hic." Worry tinted her voice as she stopped walking down the street.

"Or Fishlegs? Don't tell me it was the twins or Snotl-" he continued as if she never spoke up. Done with his obliviousness Astrid shouted.

"Hic!" He stopped and turned around. Upon seeing her worried face he walked back to her and gave her a questioning look.

"Who the hell is at your house?!" Her voice was full out scared now and that worried Hiccup more then anything could. Astrid was not someone who scared easily, not at all.

Hiccup turned around and dread filled him. Out side his house stood five people. Five people who he had seen before, last night. The Resistance was here, they found him. He knew that there weren't only five, probably 30 people, most hidden. 

He took a deep breath and got his keys out. He looked over his key chain before taking off one flashlight and two keys. He turned to Astrid and shoved then into her hands.

"Backup plan two. Go get the others." He said as he turned and continued to walk down the street toward the people. He heard Astrid take off in the opposite direction as he pulled his phone and at plugs out. He blasted his music so it looked like that was why he didn't notice the people. If everything went as planned then these people would regret finding him because he was someone to be feared. This is lesson they will just have to learn the hard way.


	4. What he knows

January 2, 2048 8:00 pm

"I'll say it again. You are Hariden Haddock, son of Stoick Haddock and Valka Haddock. You are seventeen years old almost eighteen. You-" the man with the thick Russian accent repeated their knowledge of him. It was suppose to be intimidating, but Hiccup found it funny. This man has been repeating these fact over and over, only for Hiccup to start laughing like its some hilarious joke.

The man looked furious as he was interrupted again. He glared at Hiccup before throwing his hands up and cursing in Russian. He stomped out of the room as two other people came in. Hiccup recognized these two from the other night instantly. In front of him stood the white haired male and red head female who almost shot him.

"Listen, obviously you aren't one for taking personal threats seriously so why don't we take a different approach? We saw your blond friend Hiccup. The girl you were walking with. If you don't want to tell us what you know then we can always take it out on her. How about now? You feel up for talking?" The redhead asked in a sickly sweet mocking voice. Hiccup smile dropped and hatred filled his eyes. Threatening him was one thing, but his friends? That means death.

"Oh I think you struck a nerve." The white hair male lazily stated from his spot in the corner. They thought they were winning? Oh no, they just signed their own death warrants. Hiccup's went emotionless as he stared at the two. He leaned back as a smile came to his face.

"Fine lets talk about what I know." He said which instantly caught there attention. They both seemed to lean forward from there seats and Hiccup smirked.

"I have kept tabs on Superiors my whole life. I hunt them down and kill them using their weaknesses. I'm the person who kills the people and your the ones who get the credit." They looked happy now. It was like they just won a prize. Hiccup couldn't wait to wipe those smiles clean off.

"Good. You will hand over all documents willingly and no one gets hurt." The redhead said like it was no big deal. Hiccup started laughing at them instantly. He got two very unimpressed looks in return. Oh if they only new that blackmail was his field of playing. He smiled and shook his head.

"That isn't going to happen. No what's going to happen is your going to let me go and then my friends and I are going to join The Resistance." Hiccup said matter of factly to the two confused people in the room. They exchanged glances and laughed.

"You have quite the imagination, I'll give you that. Let's faces it, there is no negotiating." The male stated with a smirk on his face. Hiccup thought it was cute how he thought he was winning.

"You're right we aren't negotiating, I'm stating fact. You asked me to tell you what I know? Fine I will. You are the resistance. The man I just talked to is Nicholas North, but you all call him North. He has an accent because he comes from Russia. He likes to make toys on his free time in a room he calls his 'workshop'. He helped found the resistance with Manny and took control of it after Manny's passing. He likes to use swords instead of other weapons, but he will use different weapons occasionally." Hiccup pointed at the innocent looking mirror on the wall across from him. He knew it was in fact a double sided mirror just by looking at it.

"Standing next to him is probably Aster Bunnymund or 'Bunny'. Bunny also has an accent, but it's Australian since that's where he comes from. He loves Easter and Carrots. He is an exceptionally good painter and cook. He also came into the resistance pretty early on. He is a master in martial arts. His weapon of choice is a boomerang, which is strange but effective." He pointed at the mirror again in a spot slightly to the right of where he was pointing before.

"They are probably accompanied be Anna or 'Tooth'. She is Native American and had an obsession with teeth. She loves the colors blue, green, and purple which is why she dies her hair those colors.. She had a pet hummingbird named baby tooth when she was younger which is what she wants to nickname her child when she has one. She is more of a hands on fighter." His hand again moved to the right as he explained about her, though he still pointed to the wide mirror.

"Then there's Sanderson or 'Sandy'. He is mute due to an unfortunate accident that he doesn't like to share. For his sake I'm not going to share it. He loves the beach since he basically grew up there. He is very wise for his age and is amazing with whips. He is a great judge of character as well. He is the reason why the resistance doesn't have many traitors. He has been here almost as long as North." His hand slide to the right and down a little before he finally retracted it. He looked to the side to side the female from before.

"Next is the redhead here, Merida Dunbroch. Did you know she is actually Scottish Royalty? Yup, she has three younger triplet brothers who are going to be taking the throne instead of her. She ran away because her mother was to controlling. She isn't one for following rules or being proper." He jerked his thumb at the redhead before turning to lock eyes with the male in the corner.

"Finally we have Jackson Overland, or more comely known as Jack Frost. He changed his name after he almost died in a frozen lake trying to save his sister. They were ice skating when the ice cracked. Don't worry she's fine now. They don't go ice skating as often though due to that near death experience." He didn't point this time, but simply looked at him. He tilted his head almost as if he were trying to figure something out. The thoughtful look disappeared as soon as it came and he went to face the mirror again.

"So how did I do? That's what I know about everyone here. I have files that say everything I've said along with all the locations of any hideout the Resistance has ever used. Currently someone that I have no ties to at all has all my files and will give them to Drago. Then, they will exploit them in the newspaper. The only things that stops them is if my friends make a phone call. A phone call they will make if you take me to a specific location and I whisper a certain phrase in their ear. I'm not doing that though until you agree that you will allow me and my five friends to join The Resistance. We all know you need us. So now I've told you what I know. It's your turn to make the choice." The room was dead silent when he finished. Merida and Jack's eyes were wide with a mixture of awe and terror. He leaned back in his chair again and stared at the ceiling while tapping his foot. 

A few minutes passed where no one moved, but Hiccup. He sat there and stared, lost in thought while everyone else mentally freaked out. After a long amount of time the exact four people he said were outside the door stepped in and stared at him some more. He offered them a wave and a smile as he went back to thinking.

"I say we need to recruit him. He knows a lot and can obviously hold his own in battle. Plus let's face it, we need him if we ever want to make a damn difference." Jack spoke up. He looked around the room to see a mixture of surprised and repulsed faces. Rolling his eyes he chuckled at them before making his way over to Hiccup. He undid the cuffs on his wrists as his friends' brains absorbed what he just said.

Bunny was the first to outright reject even the thought of recruiting him. That skepticism and refusal was soon followed by Merida. They both started yelling at Jack to 'get a grip' and 'don't let looks block your judgement'. Obviously he was less then pleased with their reactions.

North looked contemplating for a second before agreeing with Jack that the best corse of action was to make their forces stronger. Sandy quickly agreed with a nod of his head and a smile. Jack returned the smile before turning his attention to Tooth. She bit her lip in thought as she looked around. Bunny and Merida gave her an incredulous look for even considering it. Jack smiled at her for not immediately shooting down his option. Tooth gave one more glance at Hiccup before sighing.

"I don't trust him at all..., but he has the skills and information we need. I don't doubt his threat of handing us over to Drago. I'm going to have to go with Jack. We'll take him and his friends in, but we need to keep them on tight leashes." Jack's smile grew at Tooth's word, much to the disappointment of Bunny and Mer. They were sent an apologetic look from Tooth, but ignored it. Merida crossed her arms and sighed. She knew this was going to be bad. She didn't know how, but she knew it would.

"Those files need to be burnt to crisps with or without him joining." Bunny stated after it was apparent that the boy was joining them. Friend or foe, the guy knew to much. Everyone else made sounds of agreement to him. Everyone, but Hiccup.

"Not happening. I keep the files, but I won't use them as long as we all play fair. I know The Resistance doesn't have the cleanest record." The room was silent as glares were sent his way. They were all displeased with his response. North went to argue, but Hiccup shot him a glare.

" Wednesday night March 3, 2038. Like I said North, we all know The Resistance doesn't have the cleanest record. Not even you." North looked taken aback by this information. It was the one secret he has never told anyone. He kept it to himself that all those years ago he did the one thing he swore to never do. He broke his own rule that night and sometimes regretted it. On March 3, 2038 he had spared a Superior's life. A eight year old child was huddled on the side of the road crying and he had the perfect shot. Instead he told the child to run and hide as he returned to battle. How the boy knew this was beyond him. 

"Well I'm glad you've all come to a decision, but we should probably start heading to the meeting spot before your information goes viral." Hiccup commented of handily to the silent group. Conversation and debating ceased after his discussion with North. Instantly all eyes turned to him when he began to talk. He heard a agreeing sound come from North, but everyone else stayed quiet.

"So where to?" Tooth asked curiously to their newest member. Hiccup smiled a little as he looked over toward the door. He rethought plan B to figure out the meeting spot in his head. 

"Have you ever been to Gobber's Diner?" Hiccup asked with a far away look on his face. Memories of family dinners and the man who owns the place flashed into his head. Memories of a simpler time. It wasn't even close to simple then... just a lot simpler then now. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone nodded and confirmed that they did know the place. 

Hiccup hoped they would arrive on time. As much as he would hate to see the demise of The Resistance, he wasn't about to let them finish him off. His threat was 100% genuine and he was not below using it. Now that they made a deal it wasn't necessary though so he had to make sure to stop the plan... He also had to make sure he didn't relive any memories that he might regret later.


	5. The other half

January 2, 2048 9:45 pm

Hiccup closed his eyes and listened to the gravel as the black van pulled to a stop in front of the old abandoned diner. Even though the part of the van he was currently located in held no windows he didn't open his eyes, afraid to see what has become of a place that held some of his happiest memories. With a deep breath to calm his nerves he opened his eyes to see Sandy giving hm a questioning look. Smiling at the shorter man, he stood and exited the van. He made a point of keeping his back to the building and staring straight ahead to his friend.

Hiccup's thoughts drifted to his current predicament as he saw Astrid stand there with nothing in hand but a cellphone. She remained stone faced as they approached even though she was well aware of how critical this was. Astrid was excellent at keep her emotions in check even in the most dangerous of situations. She may have been unarmed, but Hiccup knew the others were hiding and in position to take out anyone who posed a threat to her or himself.

The wind rustled his hair with a light breeze as he stopped the two people next to him. They were quick to argue with him, but he silenced it after reminding them that Astrid wouldn't believe a word he said if they were hovering over him. Once they complied he continued walking up to Astrid and gave her a small smile that no one else could see. She returned the small smile with an upturn of the corner of her lips, but other then that stayed serious. When he reached her he nodded his head and whispered into her ear.

"Tell A that plan B Is called off." When he pulled back he saw amusement spark in her eyes. He internally groaned when he realized what she was thinking. Placing her hand on her hip her smile widened.

"You can't say you don't feel like your on pretty little liars too. I mean we call her A. I don't care how long ago that show was. It was a hit and I feel like I'm living it every time we call her A. Why can't we just call her by her real name, At-". Jokingly Astrid asked her friend only to be rudely interrupted by said friend.

"We don't say her name. You know that better then anyone Astrid. Now just call her and say the damn phrase." Hiccup ignored the glare that the blonde sent him as he scolded her. Astrid huffed and sighed at her friends stern tone. She didn't like being chided like a little kid who did something wrong. 

"If not that then why not call her by her nickname-" Astrid tried again just to be cut off a second time. Her glare hardened as her friend spoke. 

"That's as bad as saying her real name. Now just call her and say the phrase." Hiccup growled out at her. Astrid knew that this was a touchy subject for her friend and that if they didn't have to whisper, Hiccup would be shouting.

She rolled her sky blue eyes at him and brought her phone up. Hiccup's eyes followed the phone as it lite up and Astrid started dialing. Soft, almost nonexistent, rings filled the air as everyone stood still and waited. Astrid shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for the person to answer. Suddenly, the rings ceased as a voice took their place.

"Sorry I was making pasta." A feminine voice said causally. Smiling like someone handed her all her dreams, Astrid beamed at the phone.

"Pasta! Damn that sounds good. Hic can you make pasta? You better be able to cook fucking pasta because now I want it. Your making me pasta if you can." Hiccup glared at his friend. He mentally took back everything he said about Astrid being serious when needed.

"Hiccup is there? Can you tell him I say hi. Oh and I'm glad that you all made it into the resistance. Obviously you did since he's still alive." Astrid's smile fell as she looked to Hiccup. He had a pained look on his face. Almost as if he was loosing his leg all over again.

"Hey A. I'm here and uh yea we made it." Hiccup didn't even look at the phone when he spoke. His eyes were firmly glued to the ground as silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"Well is someone gonna tell me the phrase or are we just gonna make me guess it's actually you." A's tone was joking, but it lacked any enthusiasm. Astrid laughed at that and had a teasing glint in her eye.

"The dragon still flys" Hiccup said in a serious tone. Astrid rolled her eyes once again at her friend. Ever since they were younger the boy would always obsess about dragons. It's an obsession that obviously hasn't gone away.

"Unless it's a downed dragon" A commented with mirth in her voice. Hiccup could picture her smiling to herself as she cooked her pasta.

"Wow A I still don't understand how I drew the short straw here. Your so positive, by I get stuck with the worlds fucking biggest Debby downer. It's unfair. You seem to perfect." Astrid wined into the phone. Jutting out her bottom lip, the female pouted at the phone as if A could see it.

"I know I'm just to perfect. Sorry to tell you though, but I'm straight." A teased the other girl. They both started laughing at each other.

"Yes I know your straight unlike Hic here." The mischievous glint was in the girls eye once more as her friend sputtered out an excuse.

"I'm n-not gay. Well I could be, b-but you don't know. I-I could be p-perfectly straight." Hiccup grumbled out as he glared at Astrid and the phone. The glare darkened when Astrid went to make a comment, but A beat her to it.

"Please Hiccup your as straight as a swirly slide. Plus I know you have your eyes on a certain white haired male in the resistance." A teased lite heartedly. A small smile came to Hiccups face. 

"Sorry, North isn't my type." Hiccup said in the most serious voice he could muster. Astrid snorted at him and quirked an eyebrow as she peeked at the group of resistance members behind them. A group that Hiccup was glad was out of hearing range.

"Oh really I wouldn't have guessed. How about Jack then?" A's voice rang with sarcasm that she gained from hanging out with him when they were younger. 

Hiccup felt his face burn red as his mind wondered to Jack. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the man attractive. Jack was only younger then Hiccup by a couple months and had snow white hair with dazzling blue eyes. His picture perfect smile made him quite the sight to behold. 

"Well I know who I'm doing a background check on first. Alright well bye A." Astrid turned off her phone after A said a quick goodbye. 

Astrid and Hiccup smiled and turned around. They headed back to the group of resistance members. Keeping his head down, Hiccup stole sideways glances at his friend. He needed a distraction from his thoughts, so he used Astrid. She walked with her head up and her shoulders squared. Her posture screamed that she wasn't messing around and Hiccup wished he had that air of confidence. 

Lifting his head, Hiccup felt dread settle into his stomach as he stopped where he stood. He stared at the old building in front of him. The sign that once stood like a vibrant beacon now hung broken and rusted. It seemed like the only thing keeping this building together was a miracle. Hiccup stared at the building as memories came flooding back to him. One in particular stood out above the rest though. 

Fun upbeat music played on the speakers as Hiccup colored. He was coloring a race car as he stuffed chicken into his mouth with a big smile on his face. His father, a big burly man, stood off to the side with his friend where he believed they would be unheard.

"I'm telling you Gobber. I have a bad feeling about them. I mean I've never heard of something like it. You can't say that isn't even a little messed up. They just sit there like it's all okay. Like someone they care about didn't just die." Stoick was is hysterics as he complained to his friend. He looked pale and shaken, an unnatural look for the man. Then again he just found out that his babysitter was killed while watching his kids. It wasn't even a natural death, but the kids were so unfazed and uncaring.

Stoick and Gobber looked over to were two kids were coloring and laughing. They weren't even talking just laughing. It unnerved him on how the two children were closer then most. They just seemed to know what the other was going to do before it happened. It was like this since this afternoon. Ever since he came home expecting to find that nice girl Catherine playing with the kids. He didn't expect to find her dead on the kitchen floor with a knife in her chest and a dozen beer bottles littering the floor.

He questioned the kids on what happened, but they claimed they don't know. In his gut he had a sick feeling that they did know what happened. Somehow their serious faces unnerved him more then the fact that someone died. He knew his children knew what transpired in that house, but why won't they tell him?

After his internal freak out, Stoick calmed himself enough to call 911. After some quick questioning, he and the kids went straight to Gobber's were he vented to his long time best friend. Said man was peaking around him to peer at the two children at the table. With a tired sigh, Gobber gave his friend a small smile.

"Stoick, personally I see no problem. I mean we are talking about the same two children who lost their mother the second they were born. They're use to loss and death." Gobber explained with a tired look. The haddock kids were a curious duo and everyone knew that. His attention shifted from the two kids and back to his friend who looked older then his age. 

Stoick rubbed his forehead as he took in Gobber's words. It was true that the concept of death wasn't new to his family. First his wife and then the babysitter. Hell, the doctor even said that he could have sworn Hiccup's heart stopped at one point during his birth. 

"I'm just scared that they're going to be keeping things from me that are important. I mean not telling me who ate my cookies is one thing, but not telling us what happened to their dead babysitter? They weren't even fazed Gobber. I don't care how much death you've faced, you don't become use to it that quickly." Gobber gave Stoick a sad smile and opened his mouth to speak. The voice that spoke wasn't his though.

"She wasn't a good babysitter. She deserved what she got." The two men twirled around to see a young girl standing there. She tilted her head at them as they gazed at her with troubled eyes. Her brother stood behind her staring intently down at his race car drawing.

"Sweet heart she may not have been about to win the best babysitter of the year award, but she wasn't that bad." Gobber tried to reassure the female twin only to recieve a hate filled glare. He felt like the girl would burn holes in him with her glare. Her brother looked up from his drawing and gave Gobber a slight frown.

"She was an alcoholic bitch who picked on Hariden and threatened us. She wasn't nice or kind or caring. She held a knife to Hiccup because he cracked her phone. The girl had bad anger issues. So I freaked out and stabbed her with a knife." The young girl stood there and stared at the two grown ups. It was almost like she was daring them to challenge her story. The six year old was not one to be persuaded when she had her mind set.

"Athena Haddock! We do not use that language! You are not having any dessert tonight." Stoick fummed at his daughter. He was less then satisfied with what came from the girls mouth half the time. Athena looked ready to talk back to her father, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Toothless lets just head back to the table." Hiccup said barely above a whisper, but Athena listened without hesitation. The twins slowly walked back to the table. Athena was a minute older then her brother and she saw that as a reason to take responsibility for him. At six years old she had lied to the cops and her father. She had never touched that knife. She didn't take her babysitters life. That was all Hiccup. At the age of six he took the first Superior life he ever took, it would be the first of many.

Their babysitter Catherine was no saint. She drank and used her telepathic power to threaten them. Eventually she attempted to take action, but Hiccup was quicker. He took her life and his sister made the quickest decision ever. She would always protect her little brother, so she would take the fall for this. They were close like that. If you would have told anyone that those same twins would fight a year later and not speak for eleven years they would have thought you were crazy.

"Hiccup? Hey Hic you with us?" The joking tone of Astrod brought him back from his trip to the past. She gave him a teasing smile and punched him in he shoulder."What were you thinking about off in lala land?"

He smiled at her antics as he bumped shoulders with her. This playfulness usually does well to subside the dull ache in his chest, but it seemed this time was different. His playful smile soon dropped and he heaved a sigh as he looked at his best friend.

"I was thinking about A." Hiccup looked at Astrid closely to see her reaction. He wasn't surprised when she stiffened and sucked in a breath. Him and A weren't a topic he liked to bring up or dwell on. It was one of those touchy subjects that he liked to keep locked up.

"You should be open with her like you were today. I'm surprised you even said a word. I mean she's your twin sister Hic. I know you two have a rocky background, but it's time to look past that." Astrid put a reassuring arm around his should we as he gained a contemplating look on his features. He seemed to be rolling her words around in his head before giving an answer.

"Yeah, rocky background." Hiccup muttered and he unconsciously rubbed the spot were flesh meet metal on his left leg. Astrid's eyes were drawn to the appendage and felt pity for her friend. Suddenly, that metal leg that he walked on for eleven years seemed to be heavier then ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: okay for those of you who are confused I made a time line thing below. Hopefully this might (might) clear things up. If not than we will just blame it on my terrible writing. Amyway, hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> 2023- war started
> 
> 2030- hiccup was born
> 
> 2035- Titans died 
> 
> 2035- resistance was formed
> 
> 2048- current day


End file.
